


Callum 'Diva' Highway

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Callum definitely wasn't a diva and he never had a strop. Obviously.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Callum 'Diva' Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot about the many times Callum has been a cute stroppy git.

Callum Highway never thought he was over dramatic or highly strung. He always believed he was pretty chilled out in all honesty. He didn’t react to the small things or get himself worked up over stuff that went wrong. Callum Highway was wrong. He was a stroppy little diva. 

His boss offered him the managerial position at the funeral parlour he worked at, after some interference from the guy he was seeing. He never asked Ben to get involved, not wanting him to stick his nose into his business. He didn’t need anyone to step in and help out with his money problems, certainly not the bloke who wasn’t even willing to introduce him properly to Pam, a woman who meant a lot to the younger man. He didn’t think his reaction was over the top, stomping out of the office and going to drown his sorrows at the pub was about the right response to a promotion. 

Ben dumped him before Christmas, Callum left Walford to clear his mind and to have some space. Running into his ex would be too painful if he stayed around. When he returned he went straight to see him, he missed him so much more than he thought possible. They ended up shagging on the desk in the car lot office, it was amazing and such a relief that Ben responded to seeing him the same way he felt. But when Ben let the barrier come down and tell him it was a mistake, Callum stood up, grabbed his tiny little backpack and stormed off out of the office. Opening the door, stepping through and slamming it shut loudly behind him. 

He was totally justified in his display when his ex decided to interrupt him getting information about his new career. The idiot thought he was on a date and came in, gob yapping, and made the poor guy he was talking to disappear, leaving Callum pink from embarrassment and red with rage. He gave him a piece of his mind and went off, closing the cafe door behind him softly cos he didn’t want to damage it and telling Ben he could ruin his own life but to stay the hell out of his. 

When his brother was whinging and worked up about the fact that his girlfriend turned down his proposal, Callum chucked the shoe he was cleaning to the floor. He had no idea why and neither did Stuart. The poor shoe never recovered, it landed on the tip and bent in so it, and its mate had to be thrown away and replaced by a pair which hoped it never succumbed to the same fate. They dreaded shoe cleaning day and shit themselves when Callum got the shoe polish out. 

After his boyfriend tried to sneakily (or really fucking shittily) get information out of him about something, he stood up and went storming off, flouncing out of the room of the hospital that they were in waiting for an important operation for Ben’s hearing. His hand waving sassily behind him as he left, spinning on his foot and stropping off down the corridor. He went back later of course, no matter how pissed off he was he was never going to leave his lover when he needed him. 

Each time he had a strop Callum thought his reaction was fine, as far as he was concerned it was a reasonable way to respond and would be how anyone would react to the idiotic things people around them were doing. He never equated his actions to anything remotely stroppy or diva like and he’s sure anyone would storm out when faced with his boyfriend doing something stupid again. 

Ben thought Callum was adorable when he was being stroppy. He teased him about it when it happened, as long as he hadn’t fucked up too badly and done something seriously wrong. But when Callum had a completely over blown diva strop over something stupid, he sure as hell was going to pull him up about it. 

Like that time Ben used the last of the milk and there was none for Callum’s breakfast. He opened the fridge, saw the empty space where the milk should have been and had thrown a complete wobbly. His arm was waving around, almost knocking the coffee mug off of the counter in his animated state and then he went banging out of the flat to go pick up some more from the shop. He returned less than a minute later with a couple of glass bottles that had been sitting on the doorstep outside the flat, the milkman having delivered them that morning. Ben took the bottles off him and quirked an eyebrow with a smug look on his face, knowing damn well that the milk was sitting out there waiting to be picked up. He loved the diva strops and after he put the milk in the fridge he pulled Callum into his arms and kissed him, reminding him that milk was always delivered on Thursdays and he needed to chill out. Callum just huffed and said he was chilled out while pouting. 

When the TiVo box didn’t record a programme Callum had set it to record he threw the remote control across the room in disgust. Well, across the room was maybe an exaggeration, he chucked it at a pillow so it wouldn’t break, but he was still flouncing around the flat cursing the stupid technology that didn’t work properly. Ben sat on the sofa watching him amused, smiling to himself at his boyfriend’s strop and hearing Callum in his head repeating ‘I don’t have strops’. He waited for the other man to plod over to the sofa and sit down heavily, head in his hands and face like thunder before he leaned over. “Babe just watch it on catchup” he suggested and Callum smiled then, like it hadn’t even occurred to him it was possible to still watch the show he missed, “no reason to have a strop over”, Callum’s face maybe turned a little pink when he realised that just maybe he might have overreacted. 

On the day they moved in together Callum’s key didn’t work, he was starting to huff and puff, his arm beginning to wave about when Ben came up behind him and put his hand on his hip, kissing his shoulder and told him to chill out. He pushed Callum gently to one side and pulled the handle up on the door, turning the key easily and pushing open the door. Callum glared at him as Ben smiled smugly back before he went to walk into the house. Callum grabbed him then and swept him up into his arms, carrying him across the threshold and dumping him inside. “Welcome home Babe”, Ben reached up and kissed him. Callum might be a diva, but he was his diva and he loved him, strops and all. 


End file.
